


a drop in the ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, i'm gonna delete it soon i promise, it's short but, it's soemthing i wrote to help me deal with my own feelings, just don't read it, please don't read this, tw // suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lance throws himself into everything passionately. he's sorry.
Kudos: 6





	a drop in the ocean

Lance threw himself into everything passionately, and throwing himself into the lake wasn’t any different. He’s done it since he was a kid. He would run and jump and throw himself into a lake, not carrying if it was dirty or gross, not caring about the height.

Lance tried to join the diving team once at his school. He’s always felt at home in the water, like it’s where he’s meant to be. It’s why he likes wearing blue contacts on top of his brown eyes. It’s a piece of the ocean he’s allowed to take with him. He didn’t get onto the team.

Lance still wears his shell necklace. He doesn’t know how his cousins could throw theirs away, especially since it was given to them by his father. It’s all Lance has of him. Veronica, she’s obsessed with the idea of uncluttered being good. She likes minimalistic things. Everything has a place and needs to be put away, everything needs to be clear and if you aren’t using something, get rid of it. She got rid of her necklace the year after he died. Lance would never, just like he’ll never part with the charm he made with angel and devil hearts in third grade representing him and his crush at the time. Just like the pins from when he went to his first convention. Just like the pizza sleep shirt Hunk gave him when they were in high school. Lance still wears that one to sleep sometimes.

Lance tried to make a pizza from scratch before. But, it didn’t go well. He threw himself into it like he threw himself into anything, and so when he tried to throw the dough to toss it, it ended up stuck to the ceiling. It probably wasn’t his fault anyway, since Keith and Hunk made the sourdough starter and that made it sticky. Yeah, it wasn’t because he threw it too hard or anything.

Lance has been known to throw things too hard. He would throw frisbees so hard that people would give up on getting them. He would toss someone their keys and miss entirely. Lance has been known to throw things too hard.

Lance was known to throw things too hard, including himself. Well, usually he doesn’t account for his own strength, and maybe it could’ve been ruled an accident, but it wasn’t. He left a note. Lance give everything back to his friends, left the ring he was going to propose to Keith with to Keith, and left Hunk with the bread maker he was always raving about. He left his mom with all the money she could ever need to organize the house, so she wouldn’t have to deal with Veronica getting rid of anything.

Lance threw himself into everything passionately, and throwing himself into the lake wasn’t any different.


End file.
